Marvel: 2010-08-14 - Logan Joins Up
Logan had been intending to speak with the professor for a while now, he's got a few questions, and so he moves through the mansion as a man on a mission, his strides long his stance almost aggressive in its determination, when Logan's not trying to keep himself off the radar his mind's still vague to the professor, his thoughts almost primal in their nature, and constantly surrounded by the dark and disturbing flashes of memory that seem to be all Logan's been given. He knocks on the door with a couple of quick taps, showing surprising control for him not to just walk in. "Come on in Logan," The Professor's voice calls out. He is behind his desk, his eyes opening just as you come in. A slight smile on his face. He appears a little tired but otherwise fine, or perhaps that is strain. "How are you settling in?" Though you can tell this is just polite conversation, he senses you are here for more than mere gossip talk. Shrugging Logan hardly gives the question more than a moments thought. "I've stayed worse places." Logan's still trying to convince himself that he's not settling in, after all Logan doesn't settle anywhere. "Kids seem OK... gotta say it though, the Smurf didn't seem to have much ta teach the kids, I seen him fight, he's all about his powers and acrobatics, fine if you've got 'em, but not exactly easy ta pass on." He shrugs. "I spoke with Scott." He'd call him Summers, but he doesn't know his last name. "We had a real interesting talk about a friend of mine." Ah and there it is there's a certain edge of aggression to Logan now. "The subject of playing around with memories came up.... I don't like such talk Chuck, not even in theory." There are two Summers anyway, so it would only cause confusion. "I am planning to meet with her Logan, I have already been informed. I am not planning to erase memories unless she proves a danger to herself and others. I highly doubt that is the case. The world is not so black and white, I suspect you of all people should know that. A block on some memories verse the security of all these children...yet, there is an issue of ethics. Removing someone's free will is a terrible thing indeed. You are rewriting their life, establishing power over them that should not even be in another's right. It is no less justifiable than taking someone's life Logan. As I said before, we believe in the sanctity of life here, and there are many alternatives to removing someone's memories. I will let you know what happens, and I will not lie to you." Charles is blunt, but sincere. "My goal is to save lives, educate the next generation, and provide a safe haven for mutants to grow and mature. No where in my goals is it to do harm unto others." His intense blue eyes watch you steadily. Logan studies Xavier, ironically he may be the only person who tips the scales in a conversation with the Professor, his mind's difficult at least for Xavier, while Logan can still smell a lie on the professor. "You ever had it done Chuck? You ever thought back and known there's something in your head you just can't get to?" Logan's voice has just the edge of a growl in it now. "Spent your day wondering what it is you can't remember? Knowing it might be important? That it might change everything you thought about yourself?" he shrugs. "Syl don't deserve that just for being able to see what what put in front of her." "I can only image the horror," Charles says sincerely. "I've had to block memories before," he admits. "Not for selfish reasons, but because there was no other option to help the individual come to terms with them. It destoryed them," his eyes becoming haunted. "Still, there is always a chance for the memories to return, and will they be strong enough to deal with them...?" Xavier shakes his head slightly, "I do not plan to do such a thing to Miss Sylvie. Do not stress yourself. If I did such a thing, it would because I had no other choice, not because it was a simple solution. Who knows, perhaps Sylvie is a woman that may become an ally to us, one never knows. Now, are you going to sit down or will you finally start pacing some of your tense nerves out." Xavier shakes his head slightly. "This is more than just about Sylvie, though you do feel protective of her. This is very personal. Considering the state of your mind and how you express yourself, one may easily assume your memories have been tampered with." Nodding Logan looks at Xavier for a moment. "You could say that." He smiles a little as he studies the professor, it's the grim smile of one who's thinking very dark thoughts. "I remember watching some kid pull his boots on with trench foot before going over the top... then I remember killing Nazi's with Captain America, got a few years in Japan... a few dead women I loved." He shrugs. "I've had more memories pulled from my head than most people get in a life time bub." "Forgive my fascination, but amazing. Considering how complex your mind is and how to repels telepaths, it is truly fascinating that someone could tamper with your memories. It makes me wonder how. Then again, if I knew that, there is a possibility of getting your memories returned." Xavier raises a hand to touch his jaw line thoughtfully. "I can try and go in, see if I can pull some memories but it would be a slow and perhaps painful process. However, if the right memories are triggered, it could allow for more mundane research to be performed. The best way likely to recover your full memories for you to experience real life events and circumstances that force you to recall them." Logan looks at Xavier with his usual neutral near-scowl. "Yeah, well I get the feeling that had plenty of time to play around with me, what with the claws and bones." He shrugs it's of course not certain how much Xavier knows about Logan. "Heh, if I remember the trenches then I got time, and I've been through more than my share of pain so far." "Claws and bones?" Xavier appears deep in thought, before finally saying. "Logan, perhaps we can help each other after all. I offered you once membership to a very special team. A team that wishes to achieve a standing peace and prosperity between mutants and humanity with the realistic viewpoint that there will be those that will strive for the opposite. As a result, there must be a group to oppose those that wish to create strife and destruction." Logan gives that a little thought, his expression seems almost amused. "Doesn't seem that different to the offer Frost made me." He seems to give that some thought. "I got reasons for wanting to stay fairly local... and these kids could do with someone to show 'em proper self defense... unless you plan ta make swords part of the school uniform?" He nods. "You help me find out who gave me these, an' I'll work on your team." His claws appear as he mentions them, his aggression suddenly having a focus and intensity that wouldn't be familiar to Xavier, it's far more what one would expect from a professional black ops operative. "Ah, yes. Something about the Hellions I suspect?" Xavier's expression becomes distrustful. "I suspect it is very different Logan. I don't know Miss Frost's primary goals or true motivations, but I certainly believe her ethics to be less...'strict', nor is she ashamed of them being such." Emma is Emma, and her being ashamed of being herself just isn't going to happen. Xavier has known too many women in his long life to believe otherwise. "I fear trusting Emma to perform the 'greater good' over 'personal goals' would be pushing the envelope. Then again, perhaps I am wrong about her. It is not like peering into another telepath's mind is an easy thing. I have met her once, and have heard reports of some of my students and staff meeting her. I still do not know at this time if she could prove a potential ally or enemy, only that she should not be taken lightly." Logan's tone's almost impressed as he speaks. "She's a manipulator who's playing her angle Chuck, she never claimed the greater good. I was going to give her a team, one capable of pulling black ops, data recovery, sabotage... whatever was needed." He looks at Xavier's shrugging a little. "Didn't trust her, but I knew she wasn't lying when she said she couldn't read me, seemed I was the perfect person to form and lead the team. Gave me resources I could do good with /and/ meant I could keep an eye on Frost." There's that time as the Canadian James Bond coming to play, even if he doesn't remember it (he even wore dinner suits and sipped cocktails). Xavier nods. He tamed his own opinion down to see how you would respond. "The fact she would permit another adult to train her team seems odd, as it could cause a conflict of loyalty unless you went 'missing' later on." The thought doesn't settle well with him. "The team I have only works when all other options have been exhausted. A last line of defense and prevention. In either case, not even heroes do something for free. They must gain something out of it, even if it is merely a feeling of fulfillment," Xavier explains. "In exchange for your assistance with the team and continued assistance with helping the youth learn self-defense, I will do everything in my power that does not inflict upon the free will of others, to discover your past Logan. I have resources across the U.S. and a few in other countries as well. Though your mind is a maze, I may be able to pull some information from it and am willing to try. Furthermore, we have facilities here and elsewhere if we need to examine your 'bones' and 'claws' to see if that can give us a hint to your past." Xavier leans forward, hands beneath his chin as he examines you. "If you agree, I still would like to give you time to settle in, and also to keep your former codename 'Wolverine' quiet for now. Our new guess TJ is apparently from the future, perhaps ours or another dimension's. Until I find out for sure, I rather not open a potential war front internally." His smile is a little crooked. "Apparently, in TJ's world you were somehow controlled and murdered me." This should make things even more strange for Logan, that knowing this, believing this, that Xavier would still make such an offer to you. Logan's not one to think overly much on such things, he nods slowly. "So, your boys aren't out saving nuns from runaway buses? Woulda thought that'd help the good will factor for mutant kind." He shrugs a shoulder. "I'd considered that angle as well, making me disappear if there's divided loyalties is a messy way of doing things, leaves too many questions that can be answered... she probably thought she could keep reigns on me." He shrugs. "I ain't a leader, just a grunt." He makes it sound as though it's simple truth, though of course even a brief look at his record would show otherwise. "Still she'd have found I'm harder to 'disappear' than she'd have thought." He nods a little, his claws disappearing as he finds a patch of wall to lean against, his arms crossing over his chest as he studies the professor. "You really think I'm that big an asset to the team?" "Ah, I should have thought of that," Xavier says. "We need a Superman." He then looks doubtful, "You are not a horse to say halt to, Logan. You are more like a wolf, and not one to be taken lightly." He leans back in his seat, not seeming concerned about your claws in the least. "Potentially, yes. I believe you can contribute something to the team that is greatly needed as times are beginning to darken. Scott is a good leader, and he has good teammates, but at some point in time I suspect he may need a hard teammate to watch his and the other's back." "Scott?" Logan looks at Xavier for a moment, his distaste obvious even without telepathy. "I don't know how the kid is with tactics, but he seems ta carry too much weight." Logan shrugs as he watches Xavier. "A good leader needs to know when to let that go, when to let go of what went wrong." He frowns a little. "Yeah, I think I get what you're looking for. You want me for what I do best." He grins at that, despite the darker implications, although again it's not a cheerful grin. "Guess when it comes down to it even the most noble ideals need their weapons 'eh Chuck?" He's not at all bitter or angry it's simply the way things are to a man who's been to one degree or another a weapon for more than a century. "He is very good with tactics actually. He has two years experience, but a lot of new teammates on his team, with some of the old ones busy with university and such." Xavier then sighs, "Sadly yes. But as I said, we respect the sanctity of life here Logan. I wouldn't even wish death on my greatest enemy," which is currently also his greatest friend, curse the fates. "Scott has grown up here having to be the role model, the leader, the foundation and pillar of strength all in one. He takes too much on his shoulders, and he does not regret it. We I first found him three years ago, he was lost, broken and abused. The man he has become has not only exceeded my expectations, but I believe he will continue to do so through the years. The two of you are very different, but I believe you both have something you can contribute to each other. Getting you two to agree on that, may be more difficult," and Charles almost sounds amused. "Give him a chance Logan. You may just be surprised at how good a man he is." Then on another topic. "I would like it if you could submit to a physical exam and X-Rays to Dr. Hank McCoy. He is a science teacher here, and also a member of the X-Men. Or if you rather, I can do the exam myself. I am hoping, we can figure out more about those claws of yours you showed me." Xavier looks into your eyes, seeing if you agree with this. To do so, would be committing to this school, to 'settling down' in a way. It is likely a scary thing for Logan. Nodding Logan frowns a little. "Ain't questioning his morals, or his commitment to the cause, but there ain't a man alive who can live with the pressure that kid'll be putting on himself if he don't learn to let go." He shrugs a shoulder. "I doubt me and Scott'll be doing anything but keeping out of each others way when we're not on mission." He frowns a little looking at Chuck. "Sure, I'll let Hank check me out." He shrugs his shoulders. "And I'll work with your team, for now." It's obviously just a mental crutch Logan's not agreeing to be a member of the team, or to staying around for a specific amount of time, but for him it's as good a start as you could hope for. "Perhaps." Xavier does have some concerns with that. The boy is obsessed, much as he is. He then nods. "Tomorrow if you would like, we can try and retrieve some memories." He then smiles a bit. "Let me get you a comlink and go through security procedures so you can access the sub-levels. I'll have Hank or Scott show you the sub-levels." Oh yes, he is going to torment you both by tossing you together, poor Logan and Scott. Nodding Logan seems unconcerned, although he does show his hand a little. "I look forward to it. I'll be here tomorrow, then we might as well get those tests done and Hank can show me these sub-levels of yours?" It's all sensible enough. "That works." Xavier then goes through the security procedures with you. Advising you how the staff elevator works, getting your finger imprint, and your voice recognition. He gets a comlink from a hidden safe and provides it to you. "One of the sub-levels will still be restricted, that one I use personally, as do a few other telepaths and empaths that are part of the school." He isn't the only telepath? Apparently not. "The New Mutants is a team that is in the beginning stages of training. They are not considered ready for the field yet, and include Jonothan, Alex and Oa. Kitty and Piotr were actually recruited for the X-Men team because I believe with some basic training they are field ready. Bobby has been a member with the first class, before we opened to fully recruiting students. Please do not compliment his murder," Xavier says with a hint of humor. He goes over the list of X-Men members, first names only and their code names. "The new members include Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, Simone and now you. Jean and Warren are rarely around right now." It is a large team. To be fair Logan contemplates everyone's murder, there's a difference between figuring out how to kill someone and actually going through with it, but he doesn't say this. "Heh, don't worry, I don't plan to kill anyone around here, you'd just make me clean up the mess." He shrugs a little. "Kitty's a good choice, she's got a good head on her shoulders." He nods slowly. "I'll make sure to put some extra time aside for the New Mutants, see if I can't add a few tactical exercises to basic self-defense." There's a lot of bad that be can said of Wolverine, but lack of professionalism isn't one of them... of course considering his profession too much professionalism's a different matter. "Kyle works their training routines, certainly speak with him. And they should all be attending your self-defense classes, as should Piotr and Kitty. Now, paychecks. Do you have a social security number and identity, or is that something that needs arranged? I will also speak with Kurt when he returns. I'd like to get him teaching German and some religious classes, as well as continuing with fencing, acrobatics and horseback riding for those interested. But the self-defense classes I think can be turned over to you, or the two of you can work together on certain projects. Knowledge is power, and we should provide as much as possible to our students and colleagues." Nodding Logan frowns. "I probably haven't existed for a long time, doesn't do to have the guy who does your dirty work sitting on the system somewhere." Logan shrugs as though it's hardly a worry. "I've not been doing the kinda work that requires details." He grins a little. "I'll speak with Kyle and the Smurf as soon as I get the chance." He nods slowly. "I might have a few things to teach the kids about using a sword they ain't gonna learn in their current lesson plan... I should be able to work out something with the Smurf." Yes, it's Logan talking about working with others. "If there's nothing else?" He stands from his position leaning against the wall. "There are many sword styles, and Kurt does fencing as he used it in the circus." Xavier is thoughtful. "I'll arrange paperwork for you so that you can have a social security number, a name, a license, whatever you need." He leans over to pull some paperwork out of a filing cabinet. Just fill out this paperwork the best you can with what you want your identity to be." He slides it over to you. The fact he can get this done may or may not be surprising. "Furthermore," and he opens a drawer to pull out a credit card. "This is used as a spending account for classroom supplies. You merely turn in monthly receipts of what you spent it on to my office. If you need money now, I can provide you with a week's pay in advance." Xavier lets you know what your pay will be, which is better than a number of private schools, not very shabby at all when you consider being a teacher. "There is of course medical coverage provided right here on campus, vacation time provided when you need to do personal trips and the like." It is a generous job, and Logan has the option of living a somewhat normal life at least on the surface. Grinning Logan shakes his head. "Nah, I've got money. And Medical coverage ain't gonna be a problem." He takes the paperwork glancing over it." He also takes the credit card with a nod. "Doubt I'll be needing this either." He smiles a little. "I'll have the paper work for you in the morning when I come for our... session." He nods his head. "And I studied a few styles, Kendo mainly, be good for the kids, teaches self-control." He nods to Xavier. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turns for the door.